Brother Eli
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Here, we discover the truth behind Eddy's brother, Eli.


Brother Eli  
  
Note: This EENE fanfic focuses around Eddy's older Brother, Eli. We are finally shown what Eli is really like, rather than fabrications of what we 'presume' to know about him.  
  
"You're a freak. But I like freaks."—Quote from the film 'The Man Who Fell to Earth'  
  
"I'm surprised ! I'm shocked ! I'm amazed !"—Al Snow, WWF Sunday Night Heat, October 28, 2001  
  
Chapter 1—Back from Yale University  
  
It was a quiet, lazy August afternoon when Eli unexpectedly returned home for a visit. Eddy's parents weren't expecting any company. Eli had stopped in their driveway in his brand-new Thunderbird. Eddy pressed his nose against the window and his mouth immediately dropped open in surprise. The Thunderbird was a vintage model from the mid-1970's. It was in perfect condition, washed and waxed with a pearl-like glow. The interior was also cleaned, the leather looking shiny and new. Eddy rubbed his eyes. He was simply breathless. He had never seen such a gorgeous piece of machinery in all of his life. How could his brother pay for such a lovely car ? It befuddled him. He knew Eli was slovenly, and he would never clean his room when his mother asked him. Of course, that was before he went away to head off to College. He never said where he was going, just that he wanted to head off for a while. Eddy had learned everything he knew from Eli. And seeing him again brought back fond memories. But he was also a little frightened of his brother. Growing up, Eli was a bit of a bully and was able to use his brute force to get Eddy to do chores for him. He trembled a bit. But he noticed that Eli looked different. He was still tall and sculptured, but he had changed. He wore loose-fitting clothes, but was cleanly and had a suave looking goatee on his chin. Eddy was certain that his own brother had an incredible resemblance to Brad Pitt or Danny Bonnaduchi. He almost chuckled at that thought, but he didn't know if he was going to enjoy being with his older brother again or sneak out with the guys to escape his tendency to be controlling of others weaker than he was.  
  
Eli was sporting a Yale letter jacket. He hugged Eddy and gave him an affectionate noogy. It wasn't very harsh, but more subdued. "How ya doin' little Bro ? Man, I missed ya ! It was getting really boring at Yale. I just had to come back here and check up on you and the folks.", Eli said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm doing very well, Eli. But, I'm curious. Why haven't we heard from you until now ?", Eddy questioned, raising his eyebrow. "Homework has kept me away a lot. I'm sorry you didn't hear anything from me until now, but I had too many appointments to keep on campus, being that I'm part of a Roll Playing Club and all. I also play basketball, but I had to forgo that this year. I don't have much longer to go until I graduate. I'm going to be getting my degree in Business.", Eli responded, hugging his parents. He was a little embarrassed when they kissed him. But he could understand. It had been a long time since they had seen or heard from him. They had a lot to catch up on. Eddy liked this new side of his brother. He was actually really cool. Not to mention he had a really sweet ride. Eddy could barely wait to take a ride in Eli's metallic blue vintage Thunderbird. He would be the envy of Peach Creek.  
  
Chapter 2—Wild Ride, Fast Food, and A Day to Remember  
  
That afternoon, Eli happily took Eddy on a joyride around Peach Creek. Eli could drive like no one's business. Eddy was screaming at the top of his lungs, "Faster, Eli ! Faster ! Punch it !" "Ok, but you asked for it...", Eli said, and slammed his foot upon the gas pedal as hard as he could. The speed was so fast that it glued Eddy into his seat. "Slow down...This is too fast !", Eddy said, gripping his armrests tightly. Eli smiled slyly and laughed heartily. "Yes of course, young Master !", he responded, imitating a haughty British accent. Eli slowed down and patted Eddy's shoulder, noticing he was still a little frazzled from the acceleration. "Sorry about that, L'il Brother. I shouldn't have taken your request literally.", Eli said, laughing a little. Eddy smiled brightly and admired the interior of the car again, but the growl of his stomach nearly drowned the rhythmic beat of the music on the radio. "Sounds like you're hungry.", Eli noted. "Yeah, actually I'm starving. I'm dyin' for a burger.", Eddy answered, rubbing his stomach sympathetically. "I'm with ya there, buddy. Hey, there's a Burger Trench not too far away. We'll stop there and have a bite to eat.", Eli said, making a turn to the left side of the road. He parked in front of the restaurant and the two ordered their lunch. Then they waited to be seated. Eddy suddenly heard his two best friends calling for him. "Hey, are those the friends you told me so much about ?", Eli questioned. "Yeah. They're cool. I've known them since I was little.", Eddy said, chuckling. Ed was the first to approach them and hug Eddy until he turned blue. Then Ed let him go, snickering. "A pleasure to see you again Eddy. What brings you to this eating facility ?", Double D inquired, raising an eyebrow. "To eat of course ! Didn't know that you two would be here though, so it's an interesting coincidence.", Eddy responded. "Is that guy your brother ?", Eddy said, taking a huge sip of his Jumbo soda. "Yes. I'm Eddy's big brother, Eli. I've come back from Yale. Let me tell you it was really getting boring there. But I'm glad to have some time off before finals.", Eli said, with a look of relief on his youthful face. "Fascinating ! You're a collegiate pupil ? I must say, I am impressed.", Double D complimented. "Oh, come on ! It's nothing really. Hard work and sacrifice mostly. But, I'm sure you'll get into Yale someday, my friend. You certainly have the vocabulary to prove it...", Eli said, genially. Double D blushed involuntarily at Eli's compliment. Ed belched loudly and excused himself. Then, everyone burst into hysterical laughter. "10 points, my man !", Eli shouted, still laughing. "Ed, you are a gastric phenomena.", Double D said, nonplussed. It was then that Eli and Eddy said their farewells and left Burger Trench with chocolate shakes in tow.  
  
Chapter 3—Boys Night Out  
  
Eddy had questioned about why his brother had changed so much in the present. They were simply watching martial arts movies on television and talking, something they hadn't done much of when Eddy was growing up. Eddy still looked up to his brother, and it was very evident in the way he acted. Eli explained that he had made a complete revolution in the development of his personality. As a teenager, he wasn't really interested in educating himself. He enjoyed reading tabloids and popular magazines that weren't exactly edifying. Then he realized that he needed to become more interested in what he was going to be doing later on in life. After all, he had to be a good role model to Eddy. Eli couldn't undo what he had done in the past, but now he could make up for lost time as he had been doing now. In an instant, a brilliant idea dawned upon him. He could have a 'boys night out', like he had done in the past with the fraternity boys. It would be a good experience for Eddy to have a taste of college life. Besides, some of Eli's friends were in the area. They also had family in Peach Creek, ironically enough.  
  
That night, Eli met up with his closest friends Gustav, Marco and Raphael. They were really pleased to see him again, and even asked him about his girlfriend, Anna. Anna was still back in New York, but she and Eli were very much in love. Eddy stuck his tongue out at the idea of being in love with a girl, but he knew he was being hypocritical. He had been in love himself, with Nazz. But what boy in their right mind wouldn't be in love with her ? She was a stunning young lady. He snorted at the thought of being in love again, and laughed loudly. "What's so funny, L'il Bro ? Care to share it with us ?", Eli questioned, with a knowing glance. Eddy began to sweat a little, and then he turned beet red. "Never mind that, Eli ! We're going to see a movie, and it starts in a little while.", Eddy reminded. Eli laughed nervously and hurried everyone into his car. If they timed everything right, they would still have time to enjoy some arcade games and a little bowling. After all, Eli knew it would be grand to be spending time with his College buddies again.  
  
After the movie ended, the guys kept laughing hysterically at the crude humor and slapstick of the film and almost got away acting out scenes from it. Raphael was beginning to become a little embarrassed by his friends' antics and coughed loudly so they wouldn't look so foolish in public. With subdued expressions the group went about their frolicking and enjoyed a stupendous game of bowling. Even though Eli was a little rusty, he still came out ahead and bowled a perfect game. "I thought you said you weren't so good at this, Eli !", Gustav reeled, hurling a playful punch into Eli's bulky arm. "Well... I lied !", Eli responded, hand behind his head, and guffawing. "Oh, Brother.", Marco muttered, rolling his eyes. Raphael found it hard to keep from laughing. Eddy laughed as well. It was very typical of his brother to feign an ability just to try and get someone's goat. He loved to tease everyone, including Eddy. Eddy didn't mind, he had become used to it. And if it weren't for that, he would've never learned how to be funny.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Eli didn't stay very long, but the time he had spent with the family had been tremendous. Eddy's mother had taken plenty of pictures, remarking on how Eli had grown and matured in the past years. Eli's father would chuckle about how Eli looked more like mother than anyone else in the family. Eddy took after his father, of course. Eddy was sad to see his brother go. But he knew he would see him again when the graduation took place. Then he could meet Eli's girlfriend, Anna. Eli patted Eddy's back firmly and wished him the best of all things. "You keep your nose clean, kid ! I'll be seein' ya around !", he said, throwing his luggage into the back seat of the car. Then Eli opened the door of his 70's Thunderbird, closed it, started the ignition and made the long journey back to Yale. Eddy watched the metallic blue car fade into the horizon and he thought a while about the time he had spent with his brother. True, he would miss Eli, but a part of Eli would always be with him. The wisdom of an older brother would always be a part of his life and someday he would try going to college someday. Maybe he would even enter Yale. Only time would tell, but the doors of opportunity could lead anywhere. And Eddy, just like his elder Brother Eli wasn't afraid to face risk.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt January 5, 2003 


End file.
